A Kindled Flame
by ZiaDarling
Summary: On the day of Sozin's Comet, Katara and Zuko square off against Azula. What silenced words will finally be heard? Zuko risked his life to save Katara. That must mean something. In fact, it means the world to them both. Zuko/Katara Oneshot


**_"What, no lightning today? Afraid I'll re-direct it?"_**

Zuko stood no more than a few yards from Azula. His shaggy black hair fell infront of his eyes, but it could not obscure the image of his sister before him. Her own hair was uneven, wild and messy. She had the eyes of a mad man; aflame with rage but clouded with despair. she sported a wicked grin, her teeth bared like an animal and the corners of her lips reaching from ear to ear. She shrugged, her stance sloppy, and at Zuko's words, she let out a mad cackle. The laugh was so frightening, a shiver slid down Zuko's spine. She was slipping and he knew it. Now, this time, he could take her. Even with all the power of Sozin's Comet, Azula would lose this battle. She would no longer strike fear into the hearts of hundreds. No longer would she terrorize the helpless and scrutinize the weak. No longer would she rip people apart from the inside before delivering the final blow.

Azula stood up straighter and glared at Zuko, her golden brown eyes burning like embers that kindled the cold flame in her heart.

_**"I'll show you lightning!"**_ she screeched, raising her hands to the sky.

Flashes of white light exploded from her fingertips. Lightning surged around her, spreading through her, moving dangerously in her body and around her heart until it came to halt in her hands. All she would have to do is point and the electricy would flow out with deadly precision. Azula smiled a devilish grin at Zuko, but he merely readied himself for her blow. He brought his hands to his chest and spread his legs, prepared to shoot her own weapon back at her. Azula noticed this and her scary grin faltered. Zuko was stronger now. Much stronger. If he could really force Azula's lightning back in her face, then she'd fall quickly without a moment's hesitation. Azula needed to hit Zuko in a way he'd never expect. She needed to strike him a lethal blow. She needed to destroy him.

Azula sliced through the air with her hand, a long line of lightning cascading out of her fingers.

Everything slowed down and when Zuko realized Azula hadnt aimed for him, he spun around to see Katara standing there, her eyes wide with horror and showing the reflection of the lightning speeding towards her. Zuko didn't think. He just acted.

He threw himself infront of her.

Azula grinned and let out another earsplitting howl of laughter, dropping her hands to her sides as Zuko collapsed on the ground, twitching as the electric shocks swept through his body. There was a large scorch mark on his abdomen but he could feel the pain everywhere. He rolled over onto his back and groaned in agony, his eyes slipping closed as defeat washed over him. Katara, standing not too far away, found it difficult to catch her breath. She shuddered, tears springing from her large blue eyes. Zuko opened his own once more and through his hazy vision, he could see Katara staring at his own topaz eyes. He sighed her name and fell limp.

_**"Zuko!" **_Katara screamed, rushing to his side.

A rush of blue fire jumped up from infront of Katara and she fell backwards, her head spinning. Rushing at her came Azula, laughing wildly. Rage burst into Katara's heart and she stood, dousing the flames that came inches before her face with a blast of freezing water from the small pouch at her side. Thinking on her feet, she began to take water from the very air, forming ice beneath her feet that carried her away from the blasts of fire Azula was furiously throwing. Katara hid behind a pillar, her breathing uneven as fear gripped at her stomach. She collected her thoughts and peaked out from behind the granite structure, seeing no sign of Azula whatsoever. Suddenly, a blue flame brushed past Katara's face and she spun out of the way just as Zula appeared behind her, daggers of fire in her hands.

Katara searched around desperately for something to use. Something that would help her. Azula was gaining now, forcing Katara to retreat. The sound of rushing water caught her attention and she looked beneath her feet. She was standing above a stormdrain, fresh water beneath the bars that kept Katara from slipping in. A soft breeze came on and it rattled nearby chains. Katara quickly scooped them up and ran back to where she had last seen Azula. Azula stood there and for a moment, they shared brief eye contact, the hatred practically pouring out of their noses. Azula darted after Katara who brilliantly stepped aside, leading Azula right onto the stormdrain platform.

Azula's fingers came to touch Katara's forehead, but they froze. As did the rest of Azula's body. Katara had sprung up the water from below and wrapped Azula in a thick layer of ice. Katara smirked, using the chain to carefully bind Azula's hands together until she finally wrapped them around the bars of the platform's floor, keeping Azula chained to the ground. The water fell through the holes and Katara raced away, leaving Azula there to scream in anger at her defeat. Katara immediately dropped beside Zuko, studying his face briefly. The left side of his face was burned. It felt leathery to the touch and looked withered and wrinkled. The mark had branded Zuko for the longest time and Katara wasn't going to let him die a branded fool. She pulled the remains of her water from the pouch tied to her scorched Water Tribe robe and shaped it around her hands like gloves of water. She rested her palms of Zuko's chest and the scorched skin of his stomach.

Zuko's face scrunched up in pain, but he let out a sigh of relief as the cooling water healed him of his displeasure and wound. He still felt weak and dizzy, but he wouldn't die here today. Katara had saved him.

_**"Thank you, Katara." **_he whispered, his eyes blinking open slowly.

_**"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."**_ she whispered back, removing a few scraggly strands of hair from his face.

Zuko was an important member of the group and he had actively helped shape the destiny of the world. He had changed each group members life and had left a mark of his own on the world. Without Zuko, nobody would be here today. For all anyone knew, the world would be in ashes at the hand of Firelord Ozai. But no. Zuko had come to the world's aid. In Katara's mind, Zuko had saved her in more than one way.

_**"Zuko," **_she said, avoiding her gaze as she bit her lip trying to think whether or not she should tell him.

Over the many weeks they've spent together, Katara had fallen in love with Zuko. He had brought her to the man that killed her mother. He had saved her from many difficult situations. He had given her support and advice, always wanting her to think good of him. To think he was a changed man. And Zuko had changed. He had changed very much.

_**"Katara. What is it?" **_Zuko pleaded, his eyes opening a bit more.

Zuko stared at Katara, admiring her beauty. She had large blue eyes and fair, dark skin. Her long, dark brown hair was a waterfall that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Over the time they've been together, Zuko had fallen in love with her. He couldn't deny it. Every touch, every gaze, every word had kindled a flame hotter than his own. If ever she were angry with him, it would burn. But if ever she praised him, he'd feel warm and at peace with himself. Her pleasure is what made him happy. Without her, he would be miserable at best. She completed him.

_**"Zuko, I-" **_Katara began.

He cut her off by pulling her face down to his where their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss.

For a moment, Katara was confused, overwhelmed, and nervous. After mere seconds, though, she melted against him, her eyes slipping closed as bliss took ahold of her body. Her emotions were swimming through her mind and it made her feel dizzy and light-headed. Zuko's eyes were squeezed shut as if this were a dream and he never wanted to wake up. He tangled the fingers of one hand into Katara's hand and used the other to cup her cheek. Katara's hands rested on Zuko's chest and she could feel his heartbeat. It was fast. Very fast. When neither of them could bare no more, they split, gasping for air and grinning at each other.

_**"I love you." **_they said simultaneously.


End file.
